London Buses Route H13
London Buses Route H13 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Northwood Hills and Ruislip Lido, it is operated by Metroline. 'History' Route H13 commenced operation on 14 November 1987 between Ruislip Lido and Pinner Green via Reservoir Road - Duck's Hill Road - Bury Street - Ruislip High Street - Pembroke Road - Station Approach - Pembroke Road - Windmill Hill - Eastcote Road - Eastcote High Road - Field End Road - Bridle Road - Eastcote Road - Marsh Road - Bridge Street - Elm Park Road - Pinner Hill Road - Lyndhurst Avenue - Lyndhurst Gardens - Potter Street as a Monday to Friday route. The route was introduced to replace the withdrawn section of route 114 between Ruislip Lido and Ruislip Station as part of the Harrow Buses scheme. The route was initially operated by Harrow Buses from their North Wembley (NW) garage using MCW Metrorider minibuses. On 21 April 1990, the route was extended from Pinner Green to Northwood Hills via Potter Street. On 1 December 1990, the route passed to Sovereign operating from their Harrow (SO) garage using Mercedes midibuses. In 1991, the route was extended from Northwood Hills Circus to St Vincent's Hospital. In 1994, the route was revised at Pinner Green to run both ways between Pinner Green and Northwood Hills via Potter Street - Hillside Road - and Northwood Way instead of Lyndhurst Garden. In 1999, a Sunday service was introduced and the route was converted to low floor operation using brand new Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. Even though it's an H-route, the H13 does not serve Harrow at all, much like the H12. The route is almost a circular route, terminating either side of Ruislip Common. On 4 September 2004, the route was retained by London Sovereign. On 28 October 2006, the route was extended to St Vincent's Park. On 5 September 2009, the route was retained by London Sovereign. In 2009, 10.2m Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were introduced. Due to road works in Joel Street, on 23 July 2014 the route temporarily withdrawn between St. Vincent's Park and Northwood Hills Northwood Way. It resumed operating to St. Vincent's Park on 6 September 2015. On 6 September 2014, the route was retained by London Sovereign using a brand new 10.8m Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart and existing 10.2 Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 17 December 2018, A new timetable was put in place to improve reliability and incorporating an additional school day AM journey from 0730 at Ruislip. This is the same direction as the existing school day PM journey. No change to PVR. On 7 September 2019, the route passed to Metroline operatng from their Uxbridge (UX) garage using existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts . 'Current Route' * Northwood Hills St Vincent's Nursing Home * Northwood Hills Station * Hillside Road / Northwood Way * Pinner Love Lane * Pinner Station * Eastcote High Road * Eastcote Methodist Church * Ruislip Manor Station * Ruislip Station * Ruislip Young People's Centre * Ruislip Lido External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) H13, London Buses routes